gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Brad Falchuk
Brad Falchuk, born March 1, 1971, is an American television director, producer, and screenwriter. Falchuk is one of the creators of Glee; he is best known for his work on the television shows Nip/Tuck and Glee. Personal Life Falchuk grew up in Newton, Massachusetts, where he attended Beaver Country Day School. He has a sister named Aimee,My sister Aimee and I. World Freakin' Series. and a brother named Evan.5 GREAT REASONS to donate $5 to my brother @efalchuk Falchuk was married to producer Suzanne Bukinik and they have two children together.Brad Falchuk Picks Up Pad on Las Tunas Beach (EXCLUSIVE) Falchuk was reportedly (as of August 2014) in a relationship with Glee's recurring guest star Gwyneth PaltrowNew Couple Alert? Gwyneth Paltrow Spotted on Multiple Dates With Glee Co-Creator Brad Falchuk; it was confirmed when the couple announced their engagement on January 8, 2018.Gwyneth Paltrow Confirms Engagement with Goop Magazine Cover The couple married in September 2018.Gwyneth Paltrow Shares First Wedding Photo with Brad Falchuk: See Her In high school, he tried to stand out from his classmates by wearing a tie to school each day and declaring himself a Republican. He said, "I was always trying to look smart because I didn't feel smart"; he actually suffered from undiagnosed dyslexia. In high school, he played baseball, basketball and lacrosse. He later attended the American Film Institute. He also graduated from Hobart and William Smith Colleges in 1993. Career ''Glee'' As Nip/Tuck neared its sixth and final season, Falchuk and Ryan Murphy began to look for their next project and decided to focus on a lighter subject. They teamed up with Ian Brennan, who had written a screenplay about high school show choirs, to pitch a one-hour comedy about a glee club to the network, FOX. Their pitch was successful and turned into the television show Glee, which premiered in 2009. Episodes written Season One * Pilot ''† * ''Showmance ''† * ''Preggers * Throwdown * Ballad * Sectionals * Home * Dream On * Journey Season Two * Grilled Cheesus * Never Been Kissed * Special Education * Sexy * Born This Way * New York Season Three *''The Purple Piano Project'' *''Yes/No'' *''Goodbye'' Season Four *''Britney 2.0'' *''Diva'' *''Wonder-ful'' Season Five *''Love, Love, Love'' *''The Quarterback † *100 † *New Directions'' Season Six *''Loser Like Me'' † *''Jagged Little Tapestry'' *''2009† *Dreams Come True† † Denotes episodes written with Ian Brennan and Ryan Murphy. Episodes Directed Season One * ''Preggers * Ballad * Sectionals * Hell-O * Journey Season Two *''Audition'' *''The Sue Sylvester Shuffle'' *''New York '' Season Three *''I Am Unicorn'' *''Heart'' *''Goodbye'' Season Four *''The New Rachel '' *''The Role You Were Born to Play'' *''Swan Song'' *''I Do'' Season Five *''The Quarterback '' *''Movin' Out'' *''New Directions (Episode)'' *''The Untitled Rachel Berry Project'' Other Works Brad has been involved in many shows, as a creator, writer or director through the years. Television *''Mutant X (2001) - Writer - '''Syndicated' *''Earth: Final Conflict'' (2001-2002) - Writer - The New Net *''Veritas: The Quest'' (2003) - Writer - ABC *''Nip/Tuck'' (2003 - 2010) - Writer - FX *''Glee'' (2009–Present) - Co-Creator (With Ryan Murphy and Ian Brennan), Writer and Director - FOX *''American Horror Story'' (2011–Present) - Co-Creator (With Ryan Murphy), Writer and Director - FX Trivia * Falchuk has called Ryan Murphy his closest friend. * In 2008, Falchuk was diagnosed by his father and brother's medical consulting firm to have a serious problem with his spinal cord. After undergoing emergency spinal surgery, he recovered fully, but his experience inspired parts of the Glee episode Wheels. * He suffered from undiagnosed dyslexia. * In high school, he played baseball, basketball and lacrosse. Gallery Glee Co-Creator Brad Falchuk.jpg brad-falchuk-paleyfest-2011-presents-glee-3ANSPT.jpg brad-falchuk-paleyfest-2011-presents-glee-1K7kXe.jpg Brad Falchuk.jpg ryanbrad1.jpg diannabrad.jpg ryanbrad2.jpg ryanbrad3.jpg heatherbrad.jpg Brad AHSC.jpg AHSC2 Brad.jpg Paradise and Aimee.jpg Brad_and_Evan.jpg BRADDDD1.jpg braddddd2.jpg BRAD333333.jpg BF AHS pic.jpg BradIanAndDanteAtTheGleeDVDPremiereOrSomething.jpg BF and Sarah P FS.jpg BF FS premiere .jpg BF FS premiere, 2.jpg tumblr_nmeqb2wKc91r4ezfzo1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nmeqb2wKc91r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nmeqb2wKc91r4ezfzo5_1280.jpg tumblr_nmeqb2wKc91r4ezfzo7_1280.jpg tumblr_nmeqb2wKc91r4ezfzo8_1280.jpg tumblr_nmeqb2wKc91r4ezfzo9_1280.jpg tumblr_nv25behASr1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr oggwdbb0uP1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr oggty1rXw91rojy6eo1 1280.jpg Tumblr oghigq7v9L1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ok2lw7j1KS1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr okpv69mc0k1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg References Category:Crew Category:Writers Category:Directors